RAIN
by Ms. KuDet
Summary: Sebuah kisah di mana hujan menjadi saksi mereka. WARNING! Miss typo, EyD hancur dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya./KibaSaku/EDITED


**RAIN**

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Suara guntur mengalihkan pandanganku dari penjelasan Dosen. sekarang memang masuk ke musim hujan, jadi hujan tak mengenal waktu. Ku lihat mendung pekat dilangit bersiap membasahi bumi dan seisinya dengan milyaran noktah basah. Angin bergemuruh lebat menyuruh kita berlindung di kehangatan dari udara yang dingin ini. Aku terbius untuk mengingat peristiwa saat hujan. Dulu, aku menyukai hujan, karena hujan mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang membuat hidupku lebih berwarna. Karena hujan aku melihat sesuatu yang indah hanya untukku dan karena hujan, Dia menyadari keberadaanku di sampingnya. Dulu, aku sedikit membenci hujan. Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, Dia pergi tanpa memberi kejelasan padaku. Hujan membuatku ikut menangis karena diamnya. Hujan membuatku terpuruk karena sikap tak perdulinya. Karena hujan, Dia pergi entah kemana, dan karena hujan kini aku selalu ingat tentangnya.

"Saku, jangan ngelamun terus. Kesambet entar," ucap Kiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan ini dan baru kusadari tingggal kami berdua. _'kapan selesainya pelajaran tadi?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Pelajaran udah selesai 5 menit yang lalu. Makanya jangan bengong aja sampai-sampai temenmu yang ganteng ini kamu cuekin. Oh, kau melukai perasaanku Saku," ucap Kiba lebay yang hanya ku balas dengan helaan nafas. Agaknya Kiba tahu aku dalam mode bad mood. Kualihkan pandanganku ketika gerimis mulai turun. Sepertinya hujan kali ini akan lama tapi aku enggan untuk beranjak dari sini. _'mungkin aku akan disini sampai malam'_ ucapku dalam hati.

"Jam berapa sekarang," tanyaku padanya tanpa menoleh.

"Jam 2. Kamu hari ini free kan? Gak ada mata kuliah lagi kan" tanya Kiba sambil menggeret kursi ikut memandang bulir-bulir air disampingku.

"Pake nanya lagi. Kan jadwal mata kuliah kita sama," ucapku bosan.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lamunin? Masa lalu kamu sama Dia?" tanya Kiba serius menatapku. Seketika aku menegang karena tebakannya 100% benar apa adanya. Cukup lama aku terdiam mencari jawaban.

"Kau tahu sendiri Kiba. Hujan membuat aku teringat tentang Dia. Apa yang bisa kamu harapkan ketika hujan membuatmu mempunyai kenangan yang sulit di lupakan. Meski sudah 2 tahun lamanya, tapi aku tetap mengingatnya," ucapku sendu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela yang membuatku bisa melihat sekeliling kampus saat hujan. Bagaimana sepasang kekasih berbagi payung berdua sesekali bercanda. Sungguh berlawanan denganku yang hanya bisa meratapi hujan.

"Bukan hujan yang membuatmu mengingatnya Saku. Tapi diri kamu sendiri yang terus mengingatnya. Hujan tak sepantasnya kamu jadikan alasan. Lihatlah hujan, mereka mebuat kita semua senang, rumput menjadi hijau, pohon menjadi segar dan kita bisa saling berbagi saat hujan. Bukankah itu indah? Jadi jangan kau buat seolah hujan adalah mimpi buruk bagimu," jelas Kiba panjang sembari ikut melihat apa yang telah hujan perbuat untuk kami semua. Aku baru sekali ini mendengar nada tegas darinya selama 2 tahun kami berteman. Yah semenjak Dia pergi, aku juga meninggalkan rumahku untuk melajutkan kuliah. Karena hujan aku bertemu Kiba yang kebetulan menemaniku ngobrol di sini di ruangan ini. Hari yang sama, waktu yang sama yang berbeda hanya perasaanku padanya. Tak ku pungkiri kini aku menyukainya meski aku masih terbayang masa lalu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang terus mengingatnya?" tanyaku tak paham sembari kutatap wajahnya. _'Oh Tuhan, betapa butanya mataku hingga baru sekarang aku sadar kalau Kiba itu tampan,' _teriakku dalam hati. Tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Aku melihat tatapannya yang lembut mengarah kepadaku. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Kutundukan kepalaku untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku.

"Bukan hujan, tapi Kau. Kau yang memaksa dirimu mengingat kembali tentangnya padahal jelas kau sudah tak lagi memikirkannya. Kau terus dan terus memaksa hatimu untuk mengingatnya. Kau tak pernah memberi orang lain kesempatan untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Dia dihatimu. Kau tak membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang hatimu. Kau takut kalau kau akan tersakiti lagi. Benarkan Sakura?" jelas Kiba dan kutangkap ada sedikit nada kecewa darinya. Aku diam sembari mencerna semua kata-kata yang Kiba jelaskan padaku dan dalam hati aku membenarkan semua kata Kiba. Aku hanya terlalu takut tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku…

"Sudahlah. Coba kau renungkan apa yang ku katakan tadi. Coba lihat sekelilingmu yang memperhatikanmu dan berharap kamu sedikit menoleh kepadanya. Cinta itu tak selamanya _Happy Ending_. Jangan sampai semboyan _'Gajah di depan mata tak kelihatan, semut diseberang lautan kelihatan'_. Aku pulang dulu. Hujan sudah reda," pamitnya meninggalkanku yang kebingungan dengan kata-katanya. _'apa yang gajah, apa yang semut'_ pikirku dalam hati. Kulihat hujan mulai reda, kini kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kampus. Segarnya udara sehabis hujan memang tak ada duanya, menambah nilai plus dari hujan.

Seminggu berlalu, aku dan Kiba tak pernah mengungkit lagi kejadian itu. Kiba seperti biasa denganku tapi kurasakan ada yang lain darinya. Badannya kurus dan mukanya sedikit pucat. Pernah kutanyakan keadaannya tapi dia selalu menjawab baik-baik saja. Aku percaya saja karena Kiba tak pernah bohong kepadaku. Kini aku pulang sendiri karena Kiba ada keperluan mendadak. Akhir-akhir ini dia tak pernah lagi pulang bersamaku. Ada perasaanku yang mengatakan kalau Kiba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi aku tetap percaya kalau Kiba pasti akan menceritakan padaku suatu saat nanti. Kini aku hanya bisa berjalan tertunduk melihat sisa-sisa hujan membasahi jalan yang ku lalui.

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang tak jauh didepanku. Ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku dan ternyata DEG! Aku sungguh kaget melihat Dia di depan mataku kini. Bertahun-tahun aku coba melupakan Dia tapi kini muncul lagi setelah aku tahu siapa yang ku inginkan. Aku berada dalam dilema sekarang. Aku hanya berdiri kaku tak bisa bergerak seolah semua ototku mati.

"Sakura, ini aku Naruto. Kamu masih ingat aku kan? Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Sudah 2 tahun aku mencarimu yang langsung menghilang tanpa kabar sejak hari itu. Aku ingin kita bicara. Kita ke taman dekat kampusmu ya. Ayo," ucap Naruto tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berkata. Sungguh, kini aku hanya pasrah dibawa olehnya. Genggaman tangan ini yang dulu pernah kurasakan hangatnya tak bisa menghangatkanku lagi di dinginnya udara ini. Didudukannya aku di bangku taman sambil tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Sakura-chan, kemana aja kamu selama ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau pergi tanpa ada yang tahu dimana kamu kuliah. Bahkan orangtuamu pun tak tahu. Aku mencarimu dan aku ingin meluruskan yang dulu," suaranya yang merdu masih kuingat jelas dan sejujurnya aku juga merindukannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, kini keadaan tak seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku kuliah disini. Dan apa yang harus diluruskan?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tentang pernyataanmu yang dulu Sakura-chan. Aku juga menyukaimu Sakura-chan. Aku menyesal karena meninggalkanmu sendiri disana. Aku bimbang karena kau akan kuliah di kota sedangkan aku hanya di desa. Aku takut nanti kau akan melihat status kita yang berbeda. Aku takut kau merendahkanku hanya karena aku lulusan SMA dan kau jadi Sarjana. Aku takut Sakura-chan," sesal Naruto dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Aku diam mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menjawabnya.

"Semua sudah terlambat. Memang aku dulu menyukaimu hingga sekarang, tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Kamu memang yang pertama untukku dan aku tak pernah menyesal karena itu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua kenanganmu dan biarlah kenangan itu tertutup rapat. Aku berterima kasih karena tanpamu aku takkan bertemu dengannya. Kini aku bukan remaja lagi yang tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku harap kamu mengerti Naruto," jawabku panjang sembari menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"Jadi tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku Sakura-chan? Aku berjanji akan membuat kamu bahagia Sakura-chan," ucapnya sendu dan meyakinkanku. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya.

"Disini bukan hanya kamu yang akan tersakiti. Tapi aku dan Kiba juga akan tersakiti kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatiku saja. Cinta tak selamanya berakhir dengan indah, tapi percayalah ada kebahagiaan dibalik rasa sakit yang kita terima. Aku harap kamu mengerti. Terima kasih, dulu kau membuat hidupku berwarna," ucapku sembari meninggalkannya di taman. Tak terasa air mata ku menetes. Perih kurasakan menguap dari tubuh ini. Beban yang dulu kurasakan kini terasa hilang. Aku ingin bertemu Kiba sekarang. Aku ingin merasakan hangat genggaman tangannya yang membuatku nyaman didekatnya. Seolah mendengar panggilanku, Kiba sudah berada di depan apartemenku.

"Hai Sakura, sudah selesai kan nangisnya. Kamu jelek kalau nangis. Aku ingin mengajakmu ketempat yang special. Ayo," ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Kurasakan hangat dari genggaman tangan kokoh ini. Aku tak tahu kemana Kiba akan membawaku. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan aku terpana melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Sebuah padang bunga matahari yang baru aku tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini memanjakan mataku. Sejauh mata memandang hanya warna kuning yang menghadap mentari di ufuk barat yang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Di tuntunnya aku menuju satu-satunya pohon besar disitu. Didudukannya aku disitu dan dia tidur di pangkuanku dengan posisi kepala menghadap ke arahku. Kuelus rambutnya dan kulihat dia memejamkan matanya nyaman. Kulihat kulitnya yang pucat tak mngurangi ketampanannya. Cukup lama kami terdiam hingga suaranya memecah keheningan yang tercipta di sini.

"Sakura, aku ingin kamu dengarkan ceritaku," ucapnya tanpa mengubah posisi kami dengan tangan yang masih setia memainkan rambutku yang panjang.

"Akan ku dengarkan sampai kau bosan," candaku tetap mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Sakura kalau cinta itu seperti Hujan. Hujan bisa datang dan berhenti semaunya. Kita manusia tak akan tahu kapan hujan akan datang. Tapi kita bisa tahu akan hujan kalau langit mendung. Karena disitu air sudah bersiap untuk membuat kita semua bahagia. Seperti itulah cinta, layaknya hujan yang bisa datang dan pergi sesukanya. Tapi kita bisa tahu kalau kita mencintai seseorang ketika kita merasa nyaman dan aman bersamanya. Kita bisa merasakan suka dan duka secara bersamaan, sedih dan bahagia bersamaan dan kita bisa merasakan kegelisahan orang yang kita cintai. Itulah cinta yang tak bisa di tebak. Jadi hanya biarkan cinta itu mengalir layaknya air dan kau akan tahu dimana hatimu akan berlabuh," ceritanya panjang lebar. Aku tak tahu maksudnya tapi kujawab dengan kata-kata yang sudah kurangkai.

"Kiba-kun, cinta pertama memang susah dilupakan karena yang pertama selalu memberi kenangan yang tak mudah dilupakan. Aku memang mencintai Naruto dan itu masih ada. Tapi aku tak terbiasa jika tanpa Dirimu. Kau yang membantu ku menata kembali hatiku ketika aku terpuruk karenanya. Karena itu, ijinkan aku mencintaimu karena kini aku sadar aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu untuk Dia," ucapku bergetar menahan tangis. Aku hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai secara sederhana layaknya api yang membakar kayu, manusia yang bernafas untuk hidup dan hujan yang membasahi bumi. Apa aku salah jika aku berharap semua itu. Aku menangis tak kuat menahan sesak didada ini. Aku takut jika aku akan tersakiti tuk kedua kalinya. Kiba bangun dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku yang basah oleh air mata ketakutanku.

"Sakura-chan, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi sayang bukan kita yang menentukan takdir, tapi Tuhan yang berkuasa atas semua makhluk-Nya. Aku bahagia disisa akhir hidupku aku bisa bersamamu. Berteduh dibawah pohon bersama, saling mengeti satu sama lain. Aku bahagia ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jika nanti aku pergi, carilah kebahagiaanmu yang lain karena aku bukan takdirmu. Terima kasih Sakura-chan, Aku Mencintaimu," ungkap Kiba jujur. Ku lihat nafasnya yang menderu dan wajahnya mulai pucat. Aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan pergi dariku," tanyaku yang semakin ketakutan melihat tubuhnya yang lemas memelukku.

"Percayalah, bahwa manusia ditakdirkan berpasangan. Teima kasih karena kau telah mengisi hari-hariku. Sakura Haruno, a..aku men..cin..taimu. sela…mat ting..gal," seketika tubuh Kiba jatuh memelukku dan kusadari nafasnya tak ada lagi.

"Kiba, bangun.. BANGUN KIBA. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" kugoyang badannya dan tak ada sahutan. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Yang kulakukan hanya bisa menangis. Seketika langit mendung dan hujan turun dengan deras seolah langit ikut menangis karena kepergiannya.

Kuberdiri memandangi gundukan tanah yang masih basah tempat dimana Kiba disemayamkan. Aku hanya berdiam diri seperti patung karena kini ragaku seolah tak bernyawa. Aku terlalu terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Kiba menderita Leukimia. Ingin sekali aku menyalahkan dokter yang tidak bisa menyembuhkan Kiba hingga membuat Kiba pergi dari dunia ini, tapi aku sadar aku tak akan merubah takdir yang sudah di tuliskan oleh Tuhan. Aku hanya bisa merelakan kepergiannya menuju disana. Biarlah raganya tertelan bumi, tapi dirinya tetap di hati. Dilatari hujan yang masih setia menemani, ku langkahkan kakiku keluar meninggalkan tempat sepi ini.

Kini bertambah lagi kenanganku yang pahit bersama hujan dan mungkin ini adalah kenangan yang tak akan kulupakan. Aku tak tahu kenapa hujan senang sekali mempermainkan perasaanku. Karena hujan aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Kiba dan karena hujan pula aku berpisah dengan mereka. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba. Biarlah hujan menjadi _'kotak pandora'_ yang memuat semua kenangan hidupku. Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau membuatku bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai. Kini aku akan melangkah ke depan dengan membawa _'kotak pandoraku'_. Biarlah semua menjadi kenangan yang mengisi hari-hariku. _'Selamat jalan Kiba, Aku Juga Mencintaimu'._

**FIN**

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang udah membaca dan mereview. Tulisan ini tak berarti tanpa kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Arigatou Gozaimasu,


End file.
